The present invention relates to a basketball and, more particularly, to a laminated basketball, which does not slip from the hand when playing.
Regular basketballs include two types, namely, the molded rubber basketballs and the laminated basketballs. A molded rubber basketball is easy and inexpensive to manufacture because it is directly molded from rubber. A laminated basketball is complicated and expensive to manufacture. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a laminated basketball constructed according to the prior art. This structure of laminated basketball is comprised of an inflatable inner tube 11, which is mounted with an air nozzle and then inflated and vulcanized during the fabrication of the laminated basketball, a thread layer 12 wound round the outside wall of the inner tube 11, a carcass 13 adhered to the outside wall of the thread layer 12, the carcass 13 having longitudinally grooved partition ribs 132 raised from the flat outer surface 131 thereof, and panels of leather cover 14 adhered to the flat outer surface 131 of the carcass 13 and respectively abutted against each of the longitudinally grooved partition ribs 132. This structure of laminated basketball is still not satisfactory in function. Because the longitudinally grooved partition ribs 132 have a respective smooth outer surface exposed to the outside, the player cannot positively grasp the basketball with the hand having sweat.
The invention has been accomplished to provide a laminated basketball, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a laminated basketball, which does not slip from the hand when playing. According to the present invention, the longitudinally grooved partition ribs of the carcass each have protruding grains disposed in flush with the protruding grains of the leather cover, which prevent the user from touching